


Shut Your Mouth

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series Vol. 2 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Outing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dentistry, Garth Fitzgerald IV Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Character(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: It was only supposed to be a quick visit. Dean's tooth hurt, and Garth was willing to see him. But Garth figuring out that Dean had a boyfriend? That was the last thing Dean ever expected.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Nickel's Story Time Series Vol. 2 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885798
Comments: 25
Kudos: 172





	Shut Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This was another Storytime told live on the Profound Bond Discord Server. I honestly don't remember whose prompt this was, so if it was yours, let me know and I'll gift it to you. It's been sitting waiting for my Ao3 to be unlocked, and well... now was a great time to post.  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Dean was miserable. He sat in the chair, holding his jaw, wishing for a swift death instead of the slow and painful one he was experiencing.

"Mr. Winchester? Dr. Fitzgerald will see you now." The dental hygienist smiled at him and led him back to a private room. She gestured to the chair. "Take a seat, and he’ll be right in."

Dean practically whined. Despite the happy-go-lucky holiday music playing around him, it was somber. He hated the Dentist’s office, and it didn't matter that he would be in the hands of one of his closest friends.

"Dean-o!" Garth exclaimed as he entered the room. "While I hate the circumstances, I'm glad to see you. It's not often I'll break my no friends, no family rule, but I get that it was an emergency."

"It hurts." Dean whimpered pathetically. "I don't know what happened. One moment I was chewing on a nougat bar, and the next, my tooth was practically stabbing my mouth."

"Alright, Dean. Let me take a look." Garth washed his hands, slid on his gloves, and set the chair back. "When's the last time you were at the dentist?" Dean didn't respond, clearly answering Garth's question. "Dean. Twice a year. I will set you up with my partner, but you need to come to see him. Understood? He's a lot nicer than me."

Dean scoffed. If there were someone nicer than Garth, he'd eat his shoe. Painful tooth or not. He opened his mouth when Garth tapped on it, and within a matter of moments, Garth shook his head. The dentist pulled back his hands and cut Dean a look.

"Just tell me, Garth. I already know I'm on your shit list."

"I don't have a shit list, Dean. I have an 'I'm disappointed in you' list, and right now, you're at the top of it." Garth pointed at his own jaw. "Your wisdom tooth is cracked. From not taking care of it and the nougat. I have to pull it."

"I'm sorry, what?" Dean's eyes went wide as Garth went to grab a mask. "Woah, now. What are you doing with that thing?"

Garth gave Dean a stern look, which strangely startled Dean. He sat back and allowed Garth to put the mask on him, as Garth explained. "Your tooth is cracked. Between that and the fact that it's not a tooth that just falls out, I need to remove it. Luckily, you're my last patient of the day, so I'll just do it now."

"So what's the mask for?"

"It's a surgery, Dean. You want to be knocked out for this." Garth replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. He started the gas. "I'll have Bess call Sam. He can come and pick you up."

"Garth..." Dean started to reply as the gas began to work. "You're reminding me why I hate the dentist."

…

Some unknown time later, Dean woke up out of his stupor. His mouth was dry, and the only thing he could remember was that he had a strange dream about tap dancing with a lamp and blamed it on the trip from Garth's gassing.

"Hey there, sleepyhead!" Garth appeared in Dean's line of sight and held up a small vial. "Here's that little bastard that was bugging you." He passed it to Dean. "You're going to be a little tender until tomorrow or the next day probably. But we need to talk about some aftercare."

Dean nodded, his mouth too dry to form words. Garth handed him a cup of water before continuing.

"First, we had Sam pick you up some clove oil. If the spot starts to get sore, dab a little on it. Works better than Orajel." Garth waited for Dean to nod before continuing. Second, be gentle with a toothbrush back there for a few days. The stitches will dissolve naturally. They don't need you ripping them out by brushing too hard. But still, brush your teeth."

"Got it, Garth. Anything else?"

"Yeah, you can't perform fellatio on your boyfriend for two weeks."

Dean spit out the water he had started to sip before staring at Garth in surprise. "I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

"I said no oral sex for two weeks."

Dean sputtered, trying to form words. "I.. I. I'm not sure what you mean, Garth. I'm single."

"I highly doubt it, based on the erythematous lesions you have going on your soft palate there." Garth gestured, circling his finger at Dean's mouth. "The repetitive motion of a hard phallus hitting the soft palate causes wear, which turns into lesions. It's a common indicator of oral sex. I doubt you'd be surprised with how many patients I have that have them."

"I uh... Whatever." Dean dragged his hand down his face, Garth's comments sobering him better than any dunk in cold water ever could. "Am I good to go?"

"Yep. Sam's out in the waiting room. We'll bill your insurance and send any remainder to you." Garth took Dean's hand and helped him stand. "I'll see you Saturday at the Roadhouse?"

Dean nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He shot off a quick text before meeting up with Sam.

…

The rest of the week went by quickly for Dean. There were no significant hiccoughs, work had been smooth, and all he had left to do was unwind at his friend group's bi-weekly trivia night at the Roadhouse.

While they waited for Ash to finish setting up, Dean looked around for his team. Benny was putting in their orders with Jo at the bar. Cas and Charlie held their table, talking about some new book that had come out while he and Sam were throwing some darts. The only person left to show up was Garth.

After getting his ass whooped by Sam, Dean noticed that Garth had arrived. He was chatting with the rest of the group over their drinks. Dean and Sam returned, taking their seats as Benny talked about the increase of business at the diner.

"I swear. I know it's the holidays, so I know people are tired and don't want to cook, but it's never been this busy." Benny leaned back in his chair, smiling at Sam. "How about you? What's going on at the firm?"

"Uh, the usual. Got a new client, though—a much more high-profile one than any of my others. But there's an NDA in place. Can't say who they are unless we actually have to go to court or something. It's unlikely that we'll have to, but you never know." Sam grabbed his own beer and looked over at Charlie. "A little bluebird told me you have some exciting news."

"Yeah, would that bluebird happen to be named Joanna Beth? Cause I'll kick her ass." Charlie looked over at the bar and flipped off Jo, who smiled and winked before moving on to the next customer. "Ugh. Can't stay mad at her. We're moving in together."

The announcement was met with cheers and congratulations before Charlie pushed off the attention to Dean.

"Nothing all that exciting. Unless you count the 1967 Mustang Shelby GT500 that was dropped off in the shop. She's not Baby, but she's gorgeous. She's one of a kind."

"Speaking of one of a kind, Dean," Garth interjected. "How's the guy who won over your heart?"

A record scratched, and the bar went silent. At least it did in Dean's brain.

"I'm sorry," Sam held up a finger and looked at Dean for a moment. He shook his head and turned to Garth. "Did you just say that Dean has a boyfriend?"

Dean had never wished more for the ground to open up and envelop him.

"I did. Why are you all surprised?" Garth looked around the table as Dean pulled up his flannel to hide his face. "It's not like it's a secret, right? I'm always the last person to find out these things, so you all had to know. Right?" Everyone around the table shook their heads, and Garth looked at Dean, mortified. "Dean-o... I'm... I am..."

"It's uh. It's nothing, Garth. I'm gonna go. Forgot that I left a pie in the oven." Dean pushed himself up and out of his seat, rushing for the exit before anyone could stop him. 

…

The next morning, Dean woke up to several missed calls and texts. While they were all concerned about him, they all said the same thing. His friends either knew or had a feeling that he was into dudes and that they still loved him all the same. Not ready to face them, Dean got out of bed and headed into the kitchen to make himself breakfast.

As he cooked, the front door to his apartment opened. There were only two people who could get in, and the one - Sam - had already said he was going to give Dean his space. The sounds of feet shuffling into the kitchen made him smile, and he turned around. "Hey, Sunshine."

"Hello, Dean." Cas walked up and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him in close for a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't come after you last night. But based on your reaction, I figured you didn't want to give them any hints as to who your mystery boyfriend is."

"I'm not ashamed of you, Cas. I just... I love our friends, but we're already so up in one another's business. Having this to ourselves? Call me selfish, but I liked only us knowing."

Cas raised his eyebrow and smirked. "And it had nothing to do with the idea that you weren't out of the closet yet?"

"You're not exactly out and dancing with rainbows and glitter yourself."

"I can do that?" Cas replied sarcastically. "I had no idea."

"See if I make you any bacon, you ass." Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to Cas' cheek. "So you gonna tell me what happened after I left?"

"I can." Cas crossed to the coffee pot and made himself a mug. "After the shock wore off, Charlie was acting like she won the lottery. Crying out how she knew it and that there was no way you could hide that from her. Benny asked who your boyfriend was, and she admitted she had no idea." He took a sip of his coffee. "Garth was extremely regretful and was adamant that he wouldn't tell anyone how he figured out that you like to _suck cock_."

"Yeah. he didn't say that. That's your phrasing.”

Cas laughed into his mug. "I mean, it is highly amusing that Garth, of all people, was the one who figured it out. And he figured it out because he's a dentist."

"Yuck it up, Cas. You still have a week and a half before this mouth gets anywhere near..." Dean gestured at Cas' crotch. "So it's your loss, really."

"Is it my loss?" Cas walked Dean backward, pinning him against the counter. "Cause the last time you gave me a blow job, you were the one begging to wrap your lips around my cock for a taste."

"Dammit, Cas. Now you're just being cruel." Dean reached next to him and turned the stove off. "You want me to burn down the apartment?"

Cas moved to his knees. "That would be an interesting way to get you to finally move in with me." He pulled at the drawstring of Dean's pants, untying them, before tugging them down over his hips. "Anyway, when was the last time you got to enjoy my lips around your cock?" Cas pulled down Dean's underwear, exposing his cock. "Can't tell me you wouldn't mind switching it up once in a while." He licked a stripe up Dean's cock before swirling his tongue around the tip."

"You're going to be the death of me, Cas." Dean let out a moan as Cas took his cock into his mouth. "But holy shit, don't stop." Dean tangled his fingers into Cas hair, massaging the scalp while Cas worked his ministration, lavishing Dean's cock with attention. As he got close to coming, Dean pulled back on Cas' hair. "Going to come, Cas... I'm gonna...."

Instead of pulling off, Cas continued, using his mouth and tongue to work Dean up to release. Dean let go of Cas' hair and gripped the countertop, white-knuckling it for support and stability as Cas pushed him over the edge. "Holy shit, Sunshine. That... That was unexpected."

"You act like I'm done with you." Cas got to his feet and pulled on Dean's shirt. His eyes were dark with lust and arousal. "You can't return the favor that way, but I know another way."

"Meet you in the bedroom?"

…

Later that afternoon, a knock at the door brought the boys down from their sexual high and scrambling to get dressed. While it was never unusual for Cas to be at Dean's place or vice versa, they usually had a warning that someone else was coming.

"If we're lucky, it was just a package being delivered," Dean commented as they headed out to the living room.

"On a Sunday?"

Dean shrugged. "It could happen." He looked through the peephole and cursed under his breath. "It's Garth."

"I can go hide in the bedroom until he leaves." Cas offered.

"No, Cas. Just grab a seat." Dean waited until Cas was curled up on the couch before opening the door. "Hey, Garth. What's up?"

"Figured I'd bring a gift. Combination of holidays, and ‘I'm sorry I outed you to our friend group.’" Garth held up a basket as he entered. "It's got some of your favorite candies in there, some popcorn, some..." His voice trailed off as he saw Cas on the couch, curled up under a blanket. "Hey, Cas."

Cas nodded his head in hello. "Good to see you, Garth."

Garth looked at Cas carefully before looking back at Dean. "It's Cas. Cas is your boyfriend. How did we never see it?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure either." Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before offering to take the basket from Garth. "It's like you implied the other day. It's not like this is anything new. We've been together a while."

"Define a while?" Garth asked before backtracking. "I mean, only if you want. I already caused enough issues."

"It's okay, Garth." Cas comforted. "Dean and I have been together officially for three years now. However, we both acknowledge that we've loved each other for a lot longer than that."

"As long as I can remember," Dean added. "Please don't share with the group?"

Garth held up his hands in defense. "I'm not making that mistake again, but if I can ask another question. Why? Why hide it from us? We're your family. We love you guys unconditionally."

"Because we wanted it to be on our terms," Cas replied. "We wanted to share when ready."

"Well, your secret is safe with me, believe it or not." Garth offered them both a smile. "But honestly, not a single one of us would judge you, and if you're afraid of being judged by others, know that we have your back." Garth nodded and headed towards the door. "See you guys at the next trivia night." He exited, pulling the door shut behind him.

Dean set the basket on the table and crossed over to the couch, curling up with Cas. After a few moments of companionable silence, Dean looked at Cas. "Why are we still hiding?"

"I've only been waiting for you, beloved." Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "I'll be honest, I've wanted to hold your hand in public, hug you, surprise you with kisses. But I am yours, and you're mine. Being with you is what makes me happy."

"But, you'd be happier if we could be us in front of others." Dean nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He turned on the camera and set it for a selfie. "Then let's not hide anymore." He pressed his lips against Cas' cheek and snapped the photo. He looked at it for all of a moment, noting the surprising happiness on Cas' face before sending it in their group text. 

"Dean?!" Cas asked as he felt his own phone vibrate.

After a moment, both of their phones started to ping non-stop. A flurry of texts from their friends came in, congratulating them, asking for details, wanting to know everything. They would have to wait for the answers to their questions, though.

While Cas and Dean were ready to speak their truth, they were too busy with their own celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
